flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
Riverclan
Riverclan is the most recently made, cat clan on flab, they are still growing and trying to fit in. This clan is mainly about loyalty and good, fair roleplay. We do not accept any cats that godmodd, powerplay, or any of that stuff. If you want to find out what these things are, I should recomend you to look up on a website. Riverclan has grown alot over the summer, and will hopefully continue to grow. Riverclan mainly roams in h4, and I, Whitestar, am attempting to take over h4 from Nightclan. Do not judge my clan based on my actions, though I am the leader many of my clan desagrees with my ambitions. Anyone who quits the clan to go to another will be treated with the upmost hostility, and anyone who kills a member of this clan will be attacked by all of it's members. Do not underestimate any of the members of Riverclan, alone we are dangerous, in groups we are leathal. Attack one of us and we will fight back with all of our strength, and you will not only have to deal with one of us, but all of us. No new members may join as kits unless there is a current litter in the clan that needs people to rp them. If you wish to join and there is not a litter in need of rpers, you must join as a warrior. i will make some acceptions, but very rarely because i hate it when someone joins as an apprentice or kit, and doesnt come on. I need to keep track of how long people have been apprentices and kits and it is difficult when there are so many who are never online. In Riverclan it is tradition that the leader and deputy of the clan have their claws reinforced with something such as dog teeth, fox teeth ect. ect. There have been some complaints about warrior names, and yes, it is true that in the other clans when you become a warrior the leader asks you what you would like to be named. this is also true in Riverclan if you were not part of a litter (ex. if you joined as a kit or an apprentice i will let you decide your warrior name, but considering joining as a kit or an apprentice is closed right now you cannot). I will discuss with the parents of the litter what the kits warrior name will be, so, in short, if you joined as a litter you have no say in what your warrior name will be because it has already been decided. I will not be online as much now that school has started, i may check in around 2 or 3 pm from time to time but other than that you will only see me online during the weekends, holidays, snowdays, sickdays, ect. ect. I believe this will be a benefit to the apprentices of the clan as well as it's deputy, Wildheart. It will allow apprentices to undergo more training and because when i am off the clans deputy will be in charge, allowing her to learn how to lead so that one day she will be ready when i die( Wildheart you do not have permission to do ceremonies, wars, attacks or let people join when im not online, you are merely in charge of the clan( telling people what to do)) Another thing about Riverclan, unlike other clans in Riverclan the deputy must already know who she would make deputy should the leader die/retire, and the leader must know who to make deputy should the deputy die/retire. In my opinion clans should never take more than a day to decide who the next deputy will be. If you are leader of Riverclan and you find it too stressful or you dont like it, pass it on the the deputy. DO NOT DISBAND THE CLAN, I WORKED HARD TO CREATE THIS CLAN, AND I AM THEREFOR THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS PERMISSION TO DISBAND IT. If you wish to join as a warrior, please make your description of your cat realistic( remember, they are cats, cats do not have powers, or green fur, or moons on there back, they are cats)Allies: Shadowclan and Windclan. If you are in the clan and you have a picture of your cat, feel free to post it with the name under the photo~ωнιтєѕтαя.яc(ℓ) ''Members List 'Leader: ''Whitestar'-'' a large muscular jet black tom with a single white patch of fur on his chest, and much like the warriors of bloodclan from the books, has his front claws reinforced with dog teeth, and has yellow eyes(formely nightclan) (Apprentice=Whisperpaw) 'Deputy: Ferntail ''-''' a battle scarred brown she-cat with black stripes throughout pelt, light green eyes and an abnormally bushy tail'' Medicine Cat: Tawnyleaf - a'' brown tortoiseshell tabby she-cat with bright green eyes (Apprentice=Frozenpaw) 'Warriors '-'' Toms and she-cats without kits ''' *'Lightingstrike -'' short haired, she cat with stormy gray-fur jet black paws, white rings around eyes, black lighting streaks on face, and pale lighting-yellow eyes *'Wildheart- ''a short-haired sand colored she-cat with yellow-green eyes' *Shiningdawn-'' a silver dappled she-cat with back spots and a black mask around amber eyes''(Apprentice=fernpaw)'' *'Bramblestripe- ''a brown tabby tom with amber eyes' *'Dovetail- a white and black she-cat with gray spots and blue eyes' *'Iceflint- a light gray she-cat with white flecks along back, dark blue eyes' *'Cloudstripe- a light grey she-cat with odd white tabby markings, green eyes' *'Thistleheart- a light brown tabby tom with black stripes, blue eyes, and black ears, and a horribly scarred left eye' *'Nightsong- Black she-cat with misty-grey forepaws and a almost cresent moon mark on left eye''' *'Raintail- ''light grey tom with darker grey flecks along back and tail, dark grey tail tip, paws, and ears, amber eyes' *'Frozentime- a white(with misty gray stripes on back, and face) short-haired tom with misty gray splotches on all four feet, and vivid sky blue eyes and claws reinforced with sharpened falcon talons.' 'Apprentices' - '''Warriors in training (over 6 moons of age, in training to become warriors)' *'Frozenpaw: a dark white, sort of grey-ish she-cat with frozen-blue eyes, and dark grey back, and front paws. (Training to be medicine cat)' *'Leafpaw: a light ginger she-cat with green eyes' *'Bumblepaw: a dark gray she-cat with almost yellow pale ginger stripes, and blue eyes' *'Whisperpaw: a tall and thin she-cat with silver fur and black markings and cloudy blue eyes. normally doesnt talk' *'Quickpaw: a silvery white tom with black stripes and spots over his gray pelt, ice blue eyes' *'Ripplepaw- a long haired brown tom with bue eyes that seem to have the same patterns as the ripples in a river' *'Lillypaw- a white she-cat with silver patches and blue eyes' *'Russetpaw- unknown' Queens - She-cats who are pregnant or nursing kits *'Shywhisker- ''tall thin she-cat with short white fur, with light grey patches on ears and forehead and blue-purple eyes' *'Dawnlight''- a short haired grayish silver she-cat with very light blue, almost white, eyes.'' 'Kits -Toms and She-cats under 6 moons of age'' *'Waterkit- ''a white tom with black spots and blue eyes' *'Nightkit- a dark brown she-cat with forest green eyes' *'Cottonkit- a jet black she-cat with a white tail, one front left white paw, and a white patch of fur on her chest, yellow eyes' *'Otterkit- a solid grey tom with thick, course fur, green eyes, and faint darker grey stripes along tail, turning white at the tip, light grey paws' *'Firekit-'' a golden-ginger she-cat with yellow eyes, and a flame like pattern on each of her paws, the color of dark ginger, along with a plumy tail, color getting darker leading to the end. (daughter of Dawnlight)'' *'''Brindlekit- ''a grey tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes and a missing scar-like patch of fur on her right forepad, showing a awkward zigzag pattern. (daughter of Dawnlight)'' *''Willowkit- a blueish grey tabby she-cat with deep hazel eyes and white paws.(daughter of Dawnlight)'' (once again, if you read above... cats dont have heart patterns on their foreheads... it isnt natural) Elders '-' ''Older cats who have become too fragile for clan duties'' Dead *'r.i.p. Pondsplash- set on fire to burn to death by jagged' *'R.I.P Spottedkit- Commited suicide jumping off a cliff due to grief for Swiftpaw of ShadowClan.' will u people stop posting on my wall? raven, if u think ur so great and powerful, why dont u give up on this planning and come back and we will just see how powerful u really r. ~ωнιтєѕтαя.яc(ℓ) Category:Clan